


Stiles compra un robot.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Derek Hale, M/M, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Stiles compra un robot.

Stiles está sentado en su salón, mirando el reloj que hay sobre su televisión mientras espera a que sea la hora en la que se supone que llega su pedido. Se supone que llega a las diez de la mañana su increíble HaleBot.

Un HaleBot es un robot personalizado que puedes crear con las funciones, la personalidad, las características… que más te gusten de alguien. Y Stiles simplemente ha creado su propio dios griego. Su propio dios griego que le ha costado cien mil dólares, todo hay que decirlo. Pero tampoco se queja del dinero, ya que ha hecho una pequeña fortuna con sus libros de misterios que están siendo número uno en las librerías de todo el mundo.

El timbre lo saca de sus pensamientos y se levanta para ir hacia la puerta, donde deja pasar a los repartidores de la empresa Hale y firma todo lo que le dan, luego se marchan, y dejan una enorme caja metálica, que sabe que es el cargador de su robot, en la esquina de su enorme salón, conectado a una toma de corriente.

—Vale, vale. Mucha gente tiene estos robots. Mucha gente tiene robots sexuales. Nadie me va a juzgar por ello. —Murmura Stiles para sí mismo, decidiéndose por abrir la caja y encender a su HaleBot. Al hacerlo, jadea al ver a su D3R3k dentro. Está gloriosamente desnudo, y parece tan real que lo único que delata que en realidad es un robot es el código de barras que tiene en el tobillo y la falta de movimiento de pecho, como haría cualquier persona que respira.

Stiles respira hondo antes de levantar el enorme y musculoso brazo de su HaleBot y pulsa el botón invisible que hay en las costillas, y nada más hacerlo, los ojos de D3R3k se abren y Stiles se felicita a ti mismo por la elección tan extraña y hermosa que escogió para los ojos de su HaleBot.

—Tú debes de ser Stiles. —Dice el D3R3k, y Stiles casi se desmaya al escuchar esa voz tan malditamente gruesa y sexy. Stiles asiente y luego el robot lo empuja contra una pared gruñendo antes de atacar sus labios.

Stiles sabe que va a disfrutar esta compra mucho, sobre todo cuando el robot le arranca la ropa y lo lleva hacia su habitación, tirándolo contra la cama y subiéndose encima de él, lamiendo su cuello y dejando pequeñas marcas en su pálida piel.

—Eres delicioso. —Gruñe D3R3k, y Stiles se felicita a sí mismo por haber escogido que su HaleBot se comportase como un maldito hombre lobo. Jadea cuando ve esos hermosos ojos mirándolo desde su cadera, justo cuando D3R3k se lo traga entero.

—Oh, dios mío. —Grita Stiles y aprieta las sábanas mientras disfruta de la mejor mamada que alguna vez haya recibido. Cuando está a punto de correrse, Derek gruñe y envía esas deliciosas vibraciones hasta lo más profundo, ya que Stiles se viene vergonzosamente rápido en la boca de su robot. Pero antes de poder decir nada, D3R3k le da la vuelta e introduce su lengua en la entrada de Stiles, y al instante el humano se derrite y se deja abrir por el increíble HaleBot.

Stiles no sabe el tiempo que pasa, pero de repente siente que D3R3k se arrodilla entre sus piernas y agarra su erección antes de enterrarse en su dueño. Stiles vuelve a gemir, y de nuevo, se vuelve a correr vergonzosamente cerca, pero tampoco le importa mucho cuando siente a su dios griego moverse rápido y duro contra él, y pese a su sentido común, mini Stiles vuelve a endurecerse ante la constante presión de la punta de D3R3k contra su próstata.

Stiles vuelve a venirse cuando siente la venida del HaleBot llenándolo, y Stiles quiere felicitarse por haber activado eso también en su robot. Después, D3R3k sale de él y se tumba en la cama, dejando que el humano se acurruque contra él.

—A partir de ahora eres Derek, no me gusta tener que decir constantemente D3R3k. —Murmura Stiles más dormido que despierto, y Derek hace un ruido afirmativo vigilando que su dueño se duerma feliz y seguro.

Cuando Stiles se ha dormido, Derek cierra los ojos y lee su base de datos, actualizándola sobre lo que le gusta o no a su dueño, y luego, de la nada, algo se activa en el HaleBot que no debería existir.

Es un sentimiento, un sentimiento posesivo que Derek siente hacia Stiles. Y no importa que los robots no pueden tener sentimientos, para Derek, este humano ya es suyo, y vivirá para él y para su felicidad.


End file.
